


early mornings

by cl0wnsh0ez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I love them so much, Morning Kisses, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining Tsumugi Shirogane, kaemugi, lowercase intended, tsumugi’s just rlly in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0wnsh0ez/pseuds/cl0wnsh0ez
Summary: it’s not rare that tsumugi shirogane wakes up before kaede; this time, she spends her time admiring her lover, and tsumugi just can’t believe how lucky she is.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 19





	early mornings

tsumugi dragged her fingers through the blonde girl's hair, listening to the sound of her soft snores escaping the girl’s lips. a soft smile tugs at her lip, as the cosplayer tucked a strand of pale, yellow hair behind kaede's ear.

sunlight peeked out of the frilly curtains decorating their bedroom window. sunlight shines on kaede's face, highlighting the pianist's features. tsumugi finds herself admiring the pianist, gazing at her eyes, lips, and more, a sweet smile worn on the blue haired girl’s face, as she stares lovingly at the blonde.

as the minutes pass, tsumugi found herself loving kaede more and more each day. her soft, plump lips, her beautiful purple eyes, her blonde hair that would cascade down her back, her long, delicate eyelashes, her warm smile, her laughter that tsumugi loves to hear. tsumugi loved every bit of her. she found herself wishing this moment would last forever, and this time, she didn't smother the thought, because she’s proud of her love for kaede.

tsumugi is so in love.

so, so in love.

tsumugi wonders how things came to be the way they are; she wouldn’t trade kaede away for the world. it’s hard to believe they were once strangers, to tsumugi. the blue haired girl presses soft kisses all over the pianist’s face, whispering sweet things telling kaede just how much tsumugi adored her.

she listened to the sound of kaede's soft snores and breathing, thinking that she didn't want to leave. tsumugi wraps her arms around her, and stays under the sheets with her. 

kaede is so wonderful. so amazing, so beautiful, and tsumugi can’t believe how she got so lucky

she presses another kiss on her forehead, and watches over her a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hello kaemugi nation; the 10 of us are pretty iconic


End file.
